Vitality of Sakura
by JasmineDragon22
Summary: A deal with the devil was made, a potion was drunk, and the only one left who can wield the Haruno's deadly kekkei genkai is Sakura. Born for vengeance Sakura undergoes rigorous training to become the ultimate kunoichi in order to make her clan proud. She has no one to turn to for help...or does she? AU, Non-mass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers and followers! Good to see you again. Ok so this story is one that i'm writing with my dear friend Katherine. We met when she started reading my other story Becoming One and she loved it. We got to chatting and we decided to write a story together. She is an amazing collaborator and we've had an absolute blast writing this together! This is my first collaborative story i've ever written and honestly, i couldn't be prouder :)**

**So a little about this fic. It's AU Non-mass pairing ItaSaku. We're both die hard ItaSaku fans. It's a bit Sakura-centric just so you're forewarned. Things in this universe will be different which is why it's AU. Mature content is advised as the later chapters will be adult in content. But i promise you'll love it! At least i hope you will. Hmmmm, is there anything else to say...i can't think of anything. So i guess without further ado here is chapter 1 of Vitality of Sakura! **

**Oh one final thing, this fic will be posted on my page as well as Katherine's page so if you're browsing and you see two of the same thing...that's why ;) But of course we wouldn't mind if you reviewed on both :D But no pressure ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Their steps were muted as they descended slowly into the darkness. Lanterns were mounted to the walls at regular intervals that gave the spiraled walls an eerie glow. Three pairs of eyes repeatedly scanned their surroundings looking for any signs of an ambush. The fourth member, and leader of the group, kept his eyes focused straight ahead as their group followed their silver haired guide. They stopped.

"Haruno-san," the silver haired man turned slightly with a small smile, "Tell your men to keep their chakra in check…or we will see it as a threat."

The tall lavender haired man narrowed his eyes slightly before turning and issuing the silent order. The three men acknowledged their leader's command and suppressed their chakra but their watchful eyes never stopped. Haruno-san turned back and nodded to their guide. The silver haired man smiled, adjusted his glasses, and then continued to lead the group towards their destination.

A large door appeared in front of them with a coiled snake carved into the wooden surface. The door creaked as it opened inward, darkness greeting them once again. As they approached the group entered a large cavernous room with only minimal lighting at the far end. Four shinobi stood in front of a raised platform which sat a throne occupied by a single powerful Sannin.

"Wait here to be addressed," the silver haired guide instructed as he continued forward to stand at his master's right hand.

The leader immediately took in the shinobi guardians…the Sound Four. He had done his research prior to this meeting and he was prepared for anything that might happen. For this reason he selected his clan's three most powerful shinobi to accompany him. Even without their kekkei genkai he liked to believe their clan was still strong. But even with his belief he needed his clan stronger…he needed to restore their kekkei genkai that was taken from them. After all it was the reason he was standing before the Sannin.

"Four Konoha shinobi seek an audience with me," Orochimaru sat up slightly in his chair a malicious smirk crossing his face, "That could be treasonous. What are you doing here?"

The leader straightened his shoulders, "My name is Haruno Arashi, leader of the Haruno clan in the village of Konohagakure. I have come with a proposition."

Orochimaru chuckled, the dark sound echoing easily across the walls, "I see that I have the leader of the infamous Haruno clan here in my presence. A once great clan that was held in such high esteem with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Your doujutsu was quite coveted by other villages…almost more so than both the Byakugan and Sharingan. But not anymore and I can only divine it is for one reason…you wish to have your kekkei genkai restored no doubt."

"You assume correctly," Arashi nodded once but felt his spirit darken. He hated being seen as a lesser clan all because their bloodline was stolen from them, "Konoha has done nothing to try and help us. We have been told by our own Hokage that there is nothing that can fix our problem." His eyes narrowed, "I refuse to believe that. I have come to ask for your assistance. I know your brilliance is exactly what we need for us to regain our clan's power. We are prepared to pay whatever price you demand of us."

"Dangerous words Haruno-san," Orochimaru chuckled again, "You're willing to give me anything I want?"

Arashi nodded, "As long as our clan can be restored to its former power we will pay any price…even aid in the destruction of Konoha."

The snake's smile turned wicked as he licked his sinful lips. The possibilities of such an offer were swirling around in his mind, "Such treasonous words Haruno-san. What makes you think that I want to destroy my home village?"

"Rumors spread Orochimaru-san, if you loved your village you would not have left. If the village condoned your research they would not have forced you out. Your own mentor denied making you Hokage in favor of another. He banished you because of your research to improve yourself and others. You are on top of our most wanted list; he's going to hunt you down like a rabid dog. Now, my clan knows what it feels like to be betrayed by the village they love. We want our vengeance. But against the other powerful clans and without our kekkei genkai we cannot hope to succeed alone." Arashi was beginning to feel almost desperate in his speech, but they needed this, he couldn't fail his clan. "I will give you our entire clan inheritance if you could come up with a jutsu to let us regain our power. We will even provide test subjects for you and fund anything you need for this project."

"Hmmm," Orochimaru placed one finger on his mouth while the other tapped slowly on the arm rest of his throne.

Kabuto glanced over at his master's face and watched as the wheels turned in his head. It was obviously an intriguing idea for his master, he was considering this seriously. This clan was visibly desperate; their diplomatic presentation was lacking a certain finesse that would allow both sides to compromise and that left them in a hazardous position with the snake. Orochimaru could demand anything and they would have to deliver.

"Kabuto-kun?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"What was that new tonic you were currently working on?" he asked nonchalantly while still staring at the four ambassadors.

"A regeneration potion," Kabuto answered with a sly smile, "It's modeled after your teammate Tsunade-hime's Rebirth jutsu."

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin while his eyes lit up with golden fire, "Does it work?"

"On children it does." He was growing more excited with the direction of the conversation. Kabuto knew his master was only asking these questions out loud for the Haruno's benefit. He knew every detail of this potion and how it worked.

"I see…"

With slow deliberate movements Orochimaru stood from his throne and fixed his robes. He descended slowly walking towards their guests who tensed but otherwise remained unmoving. Kabuto followed after his master.

"Haruno-san it seems we can make a deal," Orochimaru smiled wickedly at him, "I will give you the potion free of charge in return you give me your first born."

Arashi froze while his face remained blank, _A child…he wants _my _child._

"Do you find that to be agreeable?"

Hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle as the Sannin's chakra grew heavier and darker surrounding his entire body. Saying no would only anger the Sannin and he couldn't risk it…they needed his help, "My wife is not yet pregnant."

"Even better," the Snake answered taking another step closer so they were nose to nose, "I want the child she will have." He licked his lips causing Arashi to grimace slightly. That tongue was too close for his liking.

"What if it's female?"

"Doesn't matter, kunoichi can become just as powerful as male shinobi perhaps even more so. You will take this potion and your wife will drink it. Then you will get her pregnant. After she gives birth to your progeny, that child will hopefully be able to use your kekkei genkai. Activate it as soon as you can and let me know immediately." He turned away from the group, his robes flowing majestically as he strode around the room. "If the child has the kekkei genkai I will collect it at an opportune time and I will train it. Then when the timing is right your child will lead your clan and my men in the destruction of Konoha."

"If this potion works for my child, we will need to acquire more," Arashi demanded.

"Tut, tut Haruno-san I was not finished," he turned to stare at the leader once more, "This potion takes a long time to create and as of now we only have enough for one. But that doesn't mean your clan can be allowed to rest. Bed you women, married or not, and reproduce as many as possible for this fight. You will need the numbers when fighting against the large clans such as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Purebloods will be best."

"And what if the potion does not work?"

"I still get your first born as payment for the potion I will give you today," Orochimaru smiled easily, "Except I get your child for life. Once you surrender the child to me they no longer belong to you. Any other matters will be dealt with as they come."

Arashi bowed his head in order to school his emotions. He had asked for it. Not giving Orochimaru any boundaries and he had taken whatever he wanted. But what is one child? Surely he will have more children and a shinobi's life is meant to be thrown away anyway. They serve for the greater good and not themselves. This child, kekkei genkai or not, will be a sacrifice for vengeance and for the greater good. With a heavy breath he raised his head, "We have a deal."

Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation; _This is coming together quite beautifully_. "Kabuto-kun, get the potion and bring it to these men."

Kabuto left and returned quickly with a medium sized vial and handed it to Arashi, "Don't break it. Have your wife drink it after her cycle finishes. That way she will be at her most fertile."

Arashi nodded and turned to leave when Orochimaru's voice stopped him, "One more thing Haruno-san. After your wife drinks this potion she will become sterile. Meaning the child that you're giving me will be the only one she will be able to conceive. I'd pick another woman to bear the spawn you will be giving me for our arrangement."

* * *

Inside one of the Hokage's large open windows sat Konoha's biggest pervert. Humming softly to himself he glanced up took in the detail a tree a few feet away then continued scribbling in his sketch pad. The large oak he was sketching was in full green bloom the large branches draping beautifully in the afternoon sun. The leaves cast an exquisite shadow over the large trunk and grassy floor creating the perfect romantic atmosphere. But his drawing wasn't complete. A voluptuous blonde had her back to the picture as she straddled her dark haired hero. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy with her kimono around her waist. Her skin was flawless porcelain which was in stark contrast to the man's calloused hands that gripped her back. A dark mop of hair peeped over the woman's shoulder as she held him tightly to her chest.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at that filth?"

Jiraiya looked up and smiled at his sensei, "It occupies my time, besides this _filth_ makes me a very wealthy man."

Sarutobi sighed and joined his student at looking out the window, "When did you get back?"

"Only a few minutes ago. I've been sitting here enjoying the view."

"How are things on the outside?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "A lot more calm than they are here. Any changes?"

Sarutobi turned and sat at his desk taking off his Hokage hat, "No. We still don't know the cause for the Haruno's demise. It angers me and worries me at the same time."

"Even that old grump Danzo doesn't know?"

"He claims ignorance."

Jiraiya snorted, "That man often knows more than me."

"And since we don't know we have no reason to suspect him of hiding information," the Hokage sighed. He stood again and made his way over to his miniature stove where he heated tea and poured a cup.

"Wouldn't sake be a wiser choice?"

"I don't drink Jiraiya, you know this."

He winked, "Figured you might want to try some before you get old."

Sarutobi chuckled at his comment. If there was one thing about Jiraiya that he liked it was his sense of humor. He knew when to be funny and when to be serious…although where Tsunade was involved his tact went completely out the window. His unhealthy obsession with her was the only reason Jiraiya was the biggest pervert around.

"Are the Uchiha's and the Haruno's still at each other's throats?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Arashi feels as if Fugaku has abandoned them since their bloodline was lost. Which I can understand his feelings considering they used to inter-marry. It's been ten years since they lost their doujutsu."

"What was it again exactly?" Jiraiya turned and faced his master, "They had similarities to the sharingan right?"

"Correct," he nodded then sipped his tea, "The Haruno doujutsu was unique in its own way though. It had three levels. The first their eyes turned silver and they could predict movements and the use of jutsus. The second level turned their eyes orange and they could actually read which specific jutsu was being used. The last stage turned their eyes gold where they could actually perform the jutsu being used against them…even kekkei genkai."

"Ahh," Jiraiya acknowledged, "That's why they were so powerful. The sharingan can't copy kekkei genkai but the Haruno's can."

"No that's incorrect. They can only use the kekkei genkai when it's being used on them specifically during a spar or battle. They cannot copy it permanently. But since the clan is also naturally blessed with perfect chakra control they perfect all jutsus easier and faster than other shinobi. But of course they have to be using at least the second stage of their doujutsu to pick up typical elemental jutsus quickly. And they cannot learn kekkei genkai but with their ability to read it, they had provided valuable information on and ins and outs of many jutsus. Did that clear up your questions?"

"So their third stage only mimics kekkei genkai while it's being used on them specifically?"

"That's correct."

"Their chakra reserves must be quite large."

Sarutobi hummed lightly, "Not specifically no. But the more they train themselves to increase their reserves the more powerful they can wield their opponent's kekkei genkai."

He sighed running a hand through his spikey white hair, "Well with the loss of such power I would be anxious to get it back too."

Sarutobi nodded, "Hai…I hate feeling like I've failed them as their leader. I only hope they take my apology to heart and not go seeking for outside help."

Jiraiya nodded thinking of his long lost teammate. Something like this was right up his alley, "Since their bloodline is lost…how bad has it effected our shinobi force?"

"About twenty percent in total power lost."

"That bad huh?"

"They are still competent shinobi with above average chakra control it's their overall battle usage that's changed. They are a bloodthirsty clan even more so than the Uchiha's, which is another reason why they mix so well. But they relied so much on their bloodline that it's almost like they are starting again as Genin. It has been very frustrating for them."

"Yeah I remember some of them being quite suicidal."

"Not so much suicidal but a definite hero complex," Sarutobi corrected then sipped more tea.

They lapsed into silence their thoughts straying. The situation was bad but neither would admit it. Konoha lost a powerful clan and since the cause of their missing kekkei genkai could not be found they could lose a powerful ally. Especially if they went searching for their own answers in other more abominable places.

_Who could blame them though, _Jiraiya thought went a knock sounded on the Hokage's door.

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama," a page bowed, "They are waiting for you in the council chamber."

Sarutobi nodded and donned his hat, "I'm on my way."

"Hai!"

Smoothing out the white robes the Hokage strode to the door then paused, "You should attend Jiraiya. This might be beneficial for you."

"What meeting is it?"

"Clan council meeting."

He snorted, "I'll pass."

"It will be worth your while. Something strange happened a couple weeks ago. This will be no ordinary meeting."

Jiraiya's interest was instantly peaked, "Well I guess I can postpone my research for now."

* * *

Arashi sat in his seat, arms folded, not speaking to anyone. It's not like any of the clan heads would speak to him anyway…to them he and his clan were no better than civilians playing shinobi. It angered him…angered him more than losing his kekkei genkai. They turned their backs on him and his clan. Weren't they supposed to be united in this village not treated like outcasts? Not one of them lifted a finger to try and help. Uchiha Fugaku, supposed close friend to Haruno Arashi, hadn't spoken to him face to face in years. Any correspondence they had was through messages written on scrolls. But even that was limited, once the clans got wind that the Haruno's kekkei genkai had been lost not one single arranged marriage between the two clans was accepted. The only reasoning Arashi could make was that Fugaku was scared their misfortune would taint the Uchiha clan.

_Rotten bastard._

Loyalty was something the Haruno's were lacking in recently, as was trust with the other clans. Without them it was hard pretending to be loyal to their village. Who wants to live in a place where they are not valued anymore? The Hokage's sentiments did nothing to ease their pain. Arashi knew what everyone thought, he could see it in their eyes. Pity, sympathy, disgrace…it was disgusting. Those feelings were unwarranted and most definitely unwanted. And now the fate of their clan rested on the heir, his baby girl.

_Sakura,_ he hummed peacefully in his mind.

She had been born a month ago. When he had arrived home from visiting Orochimaru his wife, Ruka, was anxious to hear about the meeting. He explained everything including the potion and the effects it would have on her. But she fearlessly agreed to take it wanting to be the mother of their only child, the heir, and one who would possess the kekkei genkai thereby restoring the clan's honor. It had taken six months after Ruka drank the potion for her to finally get pregnant, but when she was, the entire clan rejoiced privately. The beginning of their salvation was at hand. He had instructed his clansmen to continue to train and to take it seriously. The battles ahead would be more challenging than war so they had to be prepared.

It was a rough pregnancy for his wife. The doctor's put her on bed rest at six months due to her extreme exhaustion and other complications. But she was never without help or supervision. This child had to survive so that their quest for vengeance could begin. She had to survive in order to restore the kekkei genkai with her own children. She had to lead them, she needed to be strong. She was their last hope.

_She is already strong. Her chakra reserves are larger than is normal for us…she has been blessed._

Two weeks ago he and his wife were awoken in the middle of the night to their daughter wailing. Her erratic chakra signature told her them of her distress and when they ran to her room they were shocked by what they saw. Bright silver eyes. She had the bloodline…their doujutsu was restored and her chakra output was through the roof. Once they calmed the baby her eyes changed back to her natural emerald green and she promptly fell asleep. It was announced to the clan the next day and another celebration was ordered. Messengers were sent out secretly to Orochimaru demanding for more of the potion. Sakura was a success and they need more of her. It didn't matter that any woman who drank it could only have one child; many of the women were willing to drink it if it restored their clan's place of honor within the village. As it was, marriages outside the clan were scarce as everyone thought the same as the Uchiha did. They didn't want their pure blood tainted with the Haruno's demise. Their clan was undesirable.

_But this is going to change. Sooner than they think, the people of this village will hate themselves after we take over Konoha with Orochimaru as our Kage. A righteous vengeance, but we must play our cards right. _

Until then the Haruno's were instructed to keep Sakura's power a secret. If the other clans knew about her having the kekkei genkai there would be endless offers of trying to marry her away. For one, Arashi was determined not to marry her into a clan. She was going to breed with a Haruno or a civilian in order to keep the restored bloodline pure. And secondly, she had to leave and go train with Orochimaru. If Sakura was promised to someone in another clan they would never agree to her training. Besides having her promised to an outside clan was against the idea of the coup. All of these men would be under his and Orochimaru's control soon enough. He just had to be patient.

"All rise!" A shinobi called out. The clan heads all stood as the Hokage and Jiraiya entered the council chamber. Sarutobi sat at the head of the table then indicated for the others to sit. Jiraiya sat just to the right of the Hokage.

"Welcome Clan Heads of Konoha. The meeting has now begun who would like to start us off?"

It began with various clans giving updates on their dealings, family numbers, and any businesses that they owned that were doing well or needed help. Arashi held his tongue, he hadn't spoken up at these meetings in years and nobody ever bothered to ask. He only showed up because as a Clan Head he had to be there. If he was absent then questions would be asked. So he resolved to save himself the trouble of the Hokage seeking him out later, and attended the meeting but not speaking. Now that his Sakura was born with the kekkei genkai he could use these meetings to keep tabs on the others clans. This information will be pertinent for the coup. Trade was then discussed as well as the roads going to and from the village. The Hokage had stepped up the security for the merchants to make sure the goods would make it into and out of the village safely. Arashi continued to keep silent; his family owned a small grocery market as well as a two large green houses, one with a large garden for the market and the other filled with flowers that they sold to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They were very self-sufficient and grew their own vegetables to sell and luckily the civilian population still frequented their stores. Business with the Yamanaka's remained nearly the same except for the fact that now they always paid to have flowers delivered to their shop instead of coming to pick them up. They didn't even want to be near the Haruno Compound.

Arashi took a deep breath. He needed to keep his cool and stay level headed. If his chakra began flaring dangerously he would be questioned and that would not do. Staying under everyone's radar was going to be his and his clan's goal until the coup was put in motion.

"Haruno-san, you have not spoken yet in this meeting. Is there anything you wish or need to share?" the Hokage asked drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I have nothing to say," he stated simply not bothering to even look up at the Hokage or any of the other clan heads.

"Arashi-sama it is polite to look at the Hokage when his is speaking to you."

Taking a deep breath so as not to lose his very short temper Arashi lifted his lavender head and glared at the speaker, "Do not address me with such familiarity _Nara-san_," he growled, "You have not earned that right."

"Haruno-san, please do not start a confrontation here," the Hokage sighed, "I am only asking because recently you have not voiced any opinion on matters."

"That is because I have nothing to say," Arashi answered still glaring at Shikaku.

"How are things in your clan?" Sarutobi asked trying to draw Arashi's attention away from the Nara head. It worked, now his piercing glare was trained on the Hokage.

"Same as they were ten years ago. Nothing has changed."

"Arashi-san, we're trying. Please continue to be patient with us."

He snorted, "You have done nothing to help us. Not one apprehension of a criminal, not one jutsu to try and restore it, not even a damned tonic that we can drink! Your own medical prodigy won't even come back to the village to assist us!"

"Check your tone Haruno-san," Hiashi scolded.

"Don't patronize me as if I were a child Hyuuga-san. You try living without your precious Byakugan and then you can tell me to check my goddamned tone," Arashi threatened his ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Enough!" Sarutobi interrupted rubbing the bridge between his nose, "I apologize for bringing up such a sensitive subject. On a lighter note…Haruno-san I heard that your wife recently gave birth."

They all watched as Arashi's countenance softened slightly, "She did. Our daughter was born and we named her Sakura."

"Congratulations," the Hokage smiled.

Arashi nodded his head in an almost reluctant acceptance.

"She will be your heir then?"

"Yes. Due to the strain the pregnancy had on my wife we will not have another child," he had to lie in order to cover up for the potion making his wife sterile.

"Ah, I see, my condolences."

"What for? She's not dead." He turned his head and glared at the table. Sarutobi sighed again…he just couldn't say anything to the man without him becoming angry or offended. But it also didn't help that the other clans didn't bother to try and mend the rift. The two times they spoke to Arashi in this meeting alone was to reprimand his behavior, while it was childish, the Hokage couldn't help but to just accept it. He knew what all the clans thought of them and it wasn't helping the deteriorating situation. But he was reluctant to talk about it with the other heads and he had a feeling that they wouldn't take his advice to fix the ill feelings between the Haruno's and the other clans. This whole situation was just a pain.

"You daughter was born a month ago, was she not?" Fugaku asked not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Why do you care?" Arashi bit back, not bothering to look at him either. The tension in the room increased tenfold now that the two "used to be allies" were speaking to each other.

"One of our sentries detected a large chakra signature coming from your compound."

"What are you trying to say?" Arashi knew where this conversation was going. He could feel it.

"I think you know what I'm asking Haruno-san," Fugaku turned and stared stoically at his once friend.

"I'm not a Yamanaka, Uchiha-san, speak plainly or don't speak to me at all," Arashi bit back.

"I think that what Uchiha-san is trying to ask is whether or not that was your daughter's chakra signature we felt two weeks ago. And if it was, does she possess your kekkei genkai?"

Arashi held his breath and he turned to look at the only other man who he hated more than Uchiha Fugaku…Shimura Danzo. Arashi had a feeling that it was Danzo's fault that they lost their doujutsu. A week prior to the loss of their kekkei genkai Danzo and the Haruno's had a falling out. When the Root Commander approached Arashi he wanted to acquire their assistance when Danzo were to take over Sarutboi's position as Hokage. Arashi scoffed and proclaimed his allegiance to the Hokage of his village and that he would never allow his clan to participate in a coup against the village. The next day Arashi ordered all of his clansmen not to partake in Root operations. Arashi went immediately to the Hokage and relayed all the events and an investigation was underway. After extensive inquisitions on the entire Root department they got off scot free, there was no physical evidence of Danzo planning a coup. And then tragedy struck they all awoke a week later and the entire clan, including those who had married outside of it, were unable to access their power. But physical proof was hard to come by; only his gut instinct was telling him this was Danzo's retaliation because Arashi reported his treason to the Hokage. Danzo predicted Arashi's actions and this is what happened for being loyal to his village. But after a two week investigation no evidence turned up. No files on anything were found, Danzo's second interrogation was clean of any contribution or affiliation and no files stating how the Haruno's lost their power came to light. It was just too fucking perfect in Arashi's mind. He and his clan were good and loyal shinobi of Konoha since its inception, this was unfair.

"I will not answer any of your questions Danzo," Arashi growled and clenched his fists.

"It was not my question Haruno but Uchiha's," Danzo calmly replied.

"I don't give a damn I'm not answering the question anyway," he continued glaring at Danzo.

"Your denying to answer the question only confirms the suspicion," Fugaku pointed out.

"Keep your nose out of my business. Any further conversation about my child is unwarranted."

"So you're not denying the fact that the powerful chakra signature was your daughter's?" Hiashi asked now very interested in the topic of conversation. If his daughter possessed the kekkei genkai after ten years of absence this could be huge.

"She is only two weeks old," Arashi ground out, "She couldn't possibly possess such a strong signature. Perhaps Uchiha-san's sentry was incorrect in his assumption."

"I doubt it for I felt the power myself," Danzo interjected smugly, "It most definitely came from your Compound."

"Any child that possesses that much chakra at such an early age can be nothing short of prodigy," Shikaku mused.

"Answer the question plainly Haruno-san, did that chakra signature belong to Sakura?" Inoichi asked.

Arashi glared at him, he was beginning to lose his temper. These people only cared about whether or not she had their bloodline so they could try to take her away from him. He wasn't going to budge; his daughter only belonged to the clan, "Do not speak her name, Yamanaka-san."

"Just answer the question Haruno-san!" Hiashi demanded.

"I don't have to answer to anyone in this room!"

"Silence!" Jiraiya shouted then slammed his hand down onto the edge table ending the giant yelling match, "Hokage-sama did you have something to say?" For once he had to agree with his master, this meeting was definitely an interesting one, especially since it's obvious that Haruno-san's daughter will be a prodigy with their kekkei genkai. The big question now is: how the hell did she come to get it?

"Haruno-san," Sarutobi sat up straight and fixed him with an unwavering stare, "As your Hokage I'm asking you to answer the question. Did that chakra signature belong to your daughter, and if so, does she have the kekkei genkai?"

Arashi turned his stony face to the Hokage and noticed he wasn't going to budge. If he didn't answer the question now it'd be a direct violation against the Hokage. But if he did then everyone would know about his daughter and he would have to tread extra carefully around the other clans. Now he had to weigh his options: tell the Hokage and fend off numerous clans' interest in his daughter, or lie and probably subject his entire clan to ANBU surveillance thereby adding more distrust on their clan and planning the coup becomes more difficult. In the end he decided that the coup was more important.

"That chakra signature did belong to my daughter. She woke in the middle of the night crying and her signature was very distressed. When my wife and I entered the room the first stage of her doujutsu was activated. She has our kekkei genkai."

Silence filled the room as they all processed what he said. But before anyone else could comment he continued.

"And before any of you even think about approaching me with a marriage or any other contract, know this…my answer is no! Nobody in this room will get me to sign anything concerning my daughter. You all showed me your true colors when you abandoned us ten years ago. I'm not falling for your false sense of security again. She is staying in the clan!"

Unable to contain his anger any longer Arashi stormed out of the room. If he tried to stay it would mean bloodshed. He needed some space to get his mind right before going home and being with his family.

"If his daughter indeed has the kekkei genkai I'm claiming first rights to her," Fugaku spoke up.

"You heard Arashi, Fugaku-sama," Shikaku sighed, "And you know how he feels about you."

"I think the most important thing about this situation is not being said," Danzo spoke up looking directly at Sarutobi, "Why now? Why was_ this_ child born with their kekkei genkai?"

"What are you suggesting Danzo-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"I think something happened," he stated simply, "They had to have used a jutsu on her."

"Foolishness," Inoichi interjected, "The girl was born here in Konoha and we would have felt if they used a large scale jutsu on her to activate her doujutsu."

"I felt her chakra output all the way on the other side of the village," Choza stated, "If that was just her then I agree with Inoichi-san we would have felt the large scale jutsu being used."

"That doesn't mean they didn't use it on her that night," Hiashi stated, "He could have been lying."

"No…" Aburame Shibi spoke up, "I think that Haruno-san would never perform such a jutsu on his own daughter. You could see his affection for her. And such a large scale jutsu would definitely put her in danger. Since his wife is not having another child it's reasonable to assume that this child was just…blessed."

"Or lucky," Shikaku added.

"Something about this just doesn't sit right," Danzo pointedly looked at the Hokage.

"Danzo…leave it alone. Perhaps now that his little daughter has the kekkei genkai the Haruno's will be restored to their former glory. Hopefully we can put all of this drama behind us and move on to a brighter future," Sarutobi closed the discussion and ended the meeting.

Danzo knew he would be out voted. Most of the clan heads here would just be glad that the Haruno's would stop being so volatile. Still…something wasn't right and he wasn't going to rest until he figured out exactly how that child was able to be born with the kekkei genkai. He needed to think on this and decide exactly what kinds of counter measures he needed to take. Possibly even infiltration.

* * *

She needed to get out of the house. There was only so much she could take and being sick while pregnant…she understood. But now it's been a month and her body was almost at full strength. Her husband just left for the Council Meeting and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours probably. Ruka decided it was time to greet the sun again.

She sat at her vanity brushing her long platinum blonde locks. She was very proud of her hair, always silky to the touch, always glittering in the sun, and she would never let it look any different. Her hair was thick and beautiful with just the perfect amount of natural curl to make it bounce perfectly around her face. A small cry broke her concentration as Ruka stood to answer her daughter's call.

"Sakura-chan," she cooed picking up her crying daughter, "Shhh, Kaa-san is here. What's the matter my baby?"

Big emerald eyes glistened as they gazed into her mother's equally beautiful green eyes. Her crying instantly stopped when her mother picked her up.

"Oh you just wanted some attention didn't you," Ruka kissed her chubby cheeks as Sakura cooed her response, "Let Kaa-san finish brushing her hair then we can go outside."

Holding the child in one arm she finished her brushing then walked downstairs. She easily slipped on some sandals then left her house to begin her walk around the village.

"Are you ready now Ruka-sama?" a tall vibrant redheaded male asked.

"Yes Daichi-san, let us go," she answered with a small smile.

The one thing Ruka loved about her husband was that he was naturally a protective man. He didn't want her to take the potion from Orochimaru knowing that she wanted a large family. But this was for the good of the clan; she would sacrifice her own selfish desire and be the mother of the shinobi that would bring their clan justice. To her this was better than having a large family. As such Arashi was taking extra precautions while she and Sakura were still vulnerable. She was never alone in the house, and when she ventured outside two Haruno clansmen were their guardians. They were to prevent any unwanted attention directed at the two females as well as protect them from any surprise attacks. For the Haruno's it was an honor to protect the Head Family.

"How is the little flower doing today Ruka-sama?" a shorter kunoichi with mint green hair asked.

"She's very needy today Hisako-san. I think she's getting tired of being inside as much as I am."

Hisako giggled, "I brought the camera just like you wanted."

"Thank you, let us go then. I want to get these pictures done before Arashi gets back."

They made their way across the village taking paths mostly used by civilians. Ruka wanted to stay out of the shinobi eye as much as possible. She knew, after that night two weeks ago, there would be questions and they would probably be brought up at the meeting today. They wouldn't be able to hide it or lie, despite what Arashi wanted. The shinobi in this village weren't fools. She just hoped her husband would play it off and not give away anything. He was a smart man, but he definitely had a short temper.

Hisako led the way with Daichi walking behind her. They entered the large gardens of Konoha and headed straight for Sakura's namesake. It was April, and the trees were in full bloom, the perfect time to take pictures.

"Ruka-sama! We should use this tree!" Hisako shouted pointing to the largest and pinkest tree on the row.

"Excellent idea Hisako-san," her pale pink lips smiled at her baby, "What do you think Sakura-chan? Is this tree perfect?"

Sakura smiled at her mother's happy face making Ruka laugh. She loved seeing that big smile on her daughter especially since it was ten times cuter since she didn't have teeth yet. It was almost as if her entire face glowed when she smiled.

"Daichi! Help me gather some blossoms from the ground to put next to the tree!" Hisako shouted at the male. He groaned but complied, this was for their prodigy after all.

The pictures went quickly. Sakura was all smiles and she easily kept the positions that either Ruka or Hisako put her in. Her emerald eyes were alight with joy and her small pink hairs glittered in the sunlight. She was a very beautiful and happy baby.

"Ruka-sama now we need some of both of your together!" Hisako shouted excitedly.

More pictures were taken with mother and daughter, both all smiles and kisses. There was a striking resemblance between the two and Hisako knew that little Sakura would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother, if not more so.

"It's been almost two hours Ruka-sama," Daichi chimed in, "Arashi-sama will be back soon."

"Hai Daichi-san, let us be going," Ruka tickled her little girl making her giggle.

He smiled at the duo and easily directed the group out of the gardens and back into the city. Taking up their earlier positions they casually walked back through the village towards the compound. Sakura fell asleep in Ruka's arms tired from taking all the pictures with her mother. Ruka smiled at her little face. Her lips made the perfect triangle and she breathed in and out completely at peace in her mother's arms.

She was precious.

It was almost cruel thinking that someday, a day of the Snake's choosing, her daughter would leave for her specialized training with Orochimaru. She didn't want to give her up. Not now. It was painful to think that the powerful Sannin would corrupt their innocent daughter. But Sakura was destined for greatness. The decision was made before she was even conceived. They couldn't go back on their word now or else they would have to suffer the Snake's wrath.

"Ruka-sama," Hisako's voice cut through, "Incoming twelve o'clock."

Her tone of voice brought the Matriarch out of her reverie. Striding directly towards them was the Uchiha Main family. Where was her husband? If Fugaku was with them then the meeting was over. Something must have happened for her husband not to be home yet. They were fifty feet from the entrance of the Haruno compound and from the looks of it the Uchiha's were actually travelling to visit them. Ruka's eyes hardened immediately, Mikoto used to be her friend and fellow kunoichi comrade. But the woman was too meek to contradict her husband's order not to associate with the tainted Haruno's. She had married young, only a Chunin, and to a powerful Uchiha with a large stiff pole up his ass. It was amazing that Arashi and Fugaku could get along at one point. Both were stubborn, bull-headed men but they did see eye to eye on many things. That was…until ten years ago. Their betrayal had cut the Haruno's the worst. For many generations since the founding of Konoha the Uchiha and Haruno's would intermarry. Their bloodlines so similar it seemed that both would benefit from mixing bloods. Of course they never had any concrete proof of this fact it was more superstition. But their betrayal hit so deeply it almost felt like their own clan had turned against them.

But the fact that the Main Family was making their way purposefully to the Haruno Compound meant that Sakura's secret had been revealed. The Uchiha's were coming to stake their claim.

"Over my dead body," Ruka whispered to herself clutching Sakura closer to her, "Daichi, stop them at twenty feet. Hisako stand right in front of me to cover Sakura."

"Hai," they both replied taking up their positions erasing all happiness from their faces.

"That's close enough, Uchiha-san," Daichi ordered holding his hand up.

Fugaku glared at the red head but didn't protest. Mikoto looked slightly downhearted that Ruka wouldn't let them closer. A small whimper drew her attention to her two-year old son, Sasuke, who was clutching to the skirt of her dress, incidentally hiding from the tall and intimidating Haruno. Itachi calmly stood next to his mother directly to his father's right watching everything with rapt attention.

"This is hardly appropriate," Fugaku stated, "We can't have a proper conversation at such a distance."

"What makes you think I actually want to have a conversation with you?" Ruka stated icily.

"Ruka-san please-" Mikoto started.

"I am aware that your daughter has indeed been born with the kekkei genkai. I'm here to discuss a marriage between her and my son."

Ruka's head shot up and she glared hard at Fugaku, "I'm sure you already know exactly where we stand on that regard Uchiha-san. My daughter is not for sale, not now or ever, especially to the likes of you."

"Be reasonable Ruka-san," Fugaku huffed, "We have had these arrangements for decades."

"Yes we _did_," she stressed, "Until you decided our clan was good for nothing without our kekkei genkai. Your betrayal severed any type of connection we ever had with you and the Uchiha clan! It is unforgiveable! How could you do that to us?!"

Sakura began crying, her mother's yell waking her up. Her doll like face scrunched up as small tears began to form in her eyes. Small hands reached up to grab onto her mother.

"Shh my little one," Ruka tried consoling the small child, "Shh, you're ok. Kaa-san didn't mean to wake you."

"Ruka!" a loud booming voice sounded behind her.

"Arashi," she gasped in relief and turned seeing her husband sprint to her side.

"Are you alright? Is Sakura ok?" he asked worried.

"We're fine, I accidentally woke her up."

He could easily sense his wife's distress but turned his attention to his daughter. Arashi placed his large hand on top of Sakura's soft head then kissed her forehead, "Shh my child, Tou-san will protect you."

His deep baritone instantly soothed little Sakura and she opened her big teary green eyes to stare at her father. Cooing softly she reached a small hand up and wrapped it around her father's pinky.

"That's my girl," he trilled lightly, "Be good for your Kaa-san." He looked up at his wife and gave her a small smile, "Take Sakura inside, I'll be there soon."

"Hai," she accepted his quick kiss, "Hisako come with me."

The two women left leaving only the men behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arashi turned with an angry glare directed at Fugaku, "I made myself quite clear during the meeting that Sakura would not be married into a clan."

"Don't be foolish Arashi."

"Foolish," he growled, "I'm not the one being foolish. You're the one who can't get it through his thick skull that a marriage between your son and my daughter is _never_ going to happen."

"That is because you are not looking at the bigger picture," Fugaku argued back.

"I don't fucking care!" Arashi shouted making Sasuke squeak, "Get out of my sight. I don't want you within ten feet of my family!"

"Your child's chakra output was far superior than should be possible for a child her age. It is an absurd idea to breed her with anyone who cannot at least equal her in strength. If you breed her with a civilian or an average shinobi you will be diluting her superior blood."

"Oh and I bet you have the perfect shinobi in mind for her," Arashi glared at Sasuke. Mikoto put a comforting hand on his shoulder half shielding him, "That little runt won't be able to hold a candle to her so nice try."

"I wasn't going to offer Sasuke," Fugaku stated evenly, "I was going to offer Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy."

Arashi's hard gaze turned to the other son. He had definitely heard of this boy, only seven years old and he had just graduated from the Academy. It would have been a no brainer if Fugaku hadn't betrayed them years ago.

"That boy is too old. I wouldn't pair him with her even if we were still on good terms," Arashi crossed his arms, "Now get out of my sight."

"Just stop and think Arashi!" Fugaku took a step forward only to be warned away by Daichi, "Their children would be a benefit to both of our clans and the village. I'm sure we can negotiate a decent price to make this union happen."

Turning his back on the Uchiha Family he began walking away, "Save your breath Fugaku," he spat, "You're talking to deaf ears. Daichi!"

The redhead walked backwards a few steps before turning and followed his leader back into their compound.

"It was too soon Fugaku," Mikoto whispered stroking Sasuke's raven hair to sooth him. His little form was shaking ever so slightly in reaction to the killer intent the two Haruno's were releasing.

Fugaku grunted as he watched Arashi's back growing smaller, "Doesn't matter. He needed to hear what I had to say."

"Well if you want this to happen, you will have to mend this rift first," she whispered knowing he would hear her easily.

He decided not to answer his wife's last comment and instead turned to his eldest, "Itachi, that girl will be yours. You are not to have another one. Am I understood?"

"Hai Otou-san," he replied simply nodding his head. He would never voice his displeasure, but Itachi was getting rather annoyed at the way his father continually bossed him around. Besides he wasn't interested in girls all he wanted to do was train.

"If Arashi-san is determined to keep her for lower breeding then we will have to win her by other means. Do you understand?"

Knowing that his father would not accept any other answer Itachi nodded again, "You mean I will have to get her to like me on my own."

"Yes, but for now keep training. Befriend her while she's young and after that you start wooing her until she doesn't want another man. If Arashi is as attached to that girl as I think he is, he wouldn't refute her own choice of mate when she's older," Fugaku nodded proud of his plan.

"Hai Otou-san," Itachi replied obediently. The small boy's face remained passive while on the inside he had no intention of befriending that small baby. But at least they could agree that he would be focusing on training for the time being.

Mikoto sighed as they started walking back to their home. This wasn't the right way to win over the Haruno's. They would see right through it. But she should know better than to think Fugaku would be the one to apologize for his past actions. To him what's done is done and nothing can change it. It wasn't a philosophy that Mikoto liked to live by. She believed that past sins should be righted and Ruka was right…their betrayal was unforgivable. But she could not give up hope. Maybe her husband's plan would bring about some good between their two clans. She could only hope.

* * *

"Focus Sakura, you cannot afford to lose focus for one second, or you're dead!"

"Hai Tou-san!" A small three year old girl yelled. She was getting tired. Her father had been running her through all ten basic kata and now he was drilling her on the upper levels.

"Once you have all of these katas mastered we will begin training your eyes. Predicting your enemies' movement is crucial to success. The faster you can foresee their actions the faster you can react. This is about speed, this is about survival, and this is ultimately about power!" Arashi kept lecturing while correcting Sakura's stances, "The faster you develop your doujutsu the faster you can gain power. And the more power you have the more honor you will bring to the clan. Do you understand Sakura?"

"Hai Tou-san!" she yelled while trying to hold a particularly difficult position.

"Rest now, my little blossom."

Sakura gave one huge heave before falling straight back onto the floor. Closing her eyes she focused on steadying her rapid breathing. She knew her father pushed her but that was only because he knew she was strong. And she wanted to badly to prove to him that she was. After all her clan's honor was on the line.

"I'm proud of you Sakura," Arashi knelt next to his daughter, wiping her sweaty bangs out of her face, "You know that don't you?"

"Hai Tou-san," Sakura opened her big green eyes and smiled at him.

"Good. I just want you to become strong. Our clan has lost much and Konoha doesn't think too highly of us. We're relying on you to lead us and to put us back on top where we belong."

"I won't…let you down," she promised taking deep breaths, "I'll keep…studying…and training."

Arashi smiled proudly, "That's my girl. Now go get cleaned up your Kaa-san should have dinner ready soon."

* * *

Ruka walked into her daughter's room to find her reading in bed. She was pleased her daughter was able to pick up reading at an advanced age, it meant their redemption could come that much sooner. Not to mention the comical factor of seeing her small daughter stubbornly holding a book that was larger than her on her lap. Every time she saw it the platinum blonde had to stifle a laugh.

"What are you reading Sakura-chan?" she asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Shinobi Rules and Ethics," Sakura answered putting the book down.

Ruka chuckled, of course Arashi would assign her this reading material, "Must be a boring read."

"Hai, but Tou-san said I need to read and understand it."

"And do you?"

"Not all of it."

Ruka pulled her daughter close and started smoothing her hair, "What are you questions?"

"It is hard to not feel anything?" Sakura asked innocently looking up at her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Shinobi rule number 25: A shinobi must never show emotion. Is that the same thing as not feeling anything?" Her inquisitive green eyes looked up at her mother's.

Ruka kissed her head, "No Sakura, what that rule means is while you may feel plenty you cannot let it show. It's very important for all shinobi to never show their true emotions. If they do then their enemies can use it against them. Emotions are dangerous weapons but they can also be tools."

"It can be a tool if I use emotions against a bad guy?"

"That's right." Ruka smiled at her intelligence. Her daughter definitely grasped tough concepts more quickly than any child her own age. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"But I can show emotion with you and Tou-san right?"

"Yes, but we will also work with you on schooling your emotions."

"Ok," she nodded, "What about my team?"

"What team?"

"I'll be put on a Genin team. Can I show emotion with them?"

Ruka sighed, "It's best if you don't."

"Why not?"

"Sakura-can listen to me," Ruka placed her daughter on her lap so they met eye to eye, "Our clan is not very well liked right now you know this?" Sakura nodded innocently. "Since people don't like us we cannot trust anyone. The only people we can trust are people in our clan. Does that make sense?"

"Uh huh," she nodded again.

"In order to protect yourself do not show any emotion to anyone in the village, ok?"

"Does the whole village hate us?"

"Yes."

Her eyes began to tear up, "Even me?"

Ruka pulled her daughter against her large chest, "The village doesn't like that our clan lost our kekkei genkai my blossom. Do you remember what it's called?"

She nodded, "Isamugan."

"That's right, the Eye of the Brave. They think we are weak now because it disappeared. This is why it's so important for you to be strong. We need you baby, to show this village that we are not weak."

"I promise Kaa-san, I won't be weak," Sakura clutched her mother's neck. She would do anything she could in order to prove to her family, her clan, and her village that the Haruno's were not weak. She will train hard and never complain about anything. She knew she was smart and Sakura resolved to put her brains to good use and learn everything we could. After all people were counting on her and she couldn't let them down. She will become the strongest kunoichi in the world and make her parent's proud.

"Thank you baby girl," Ruka pulled her back and kissed her forehead, "Now wipe those tears, it's time for bed."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of our story :) What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello awesome readers. I know it's been FOREVER and that's all my fault i apologize. For those of you that don't know i'm expecting a baby :) Needless to say some days it's easier to write and some days it's not. But i will endeavor to do my best b/c i know all of you enjoy reading this story and the other ones that i have written. Expect Becoming One's new chapter soon, for those of you that read that as well ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura crawled slowly across the ceiling, her chakra letting her stick like a spider to the tiles. It took her all of about two seconds to convince her sensei that she wanted to take the kill. She knew he didn't understand why a ten year old girl wanted to strike the killing blow but he never asked. That's one thing she liked about her sensei, he never asked her stupid questions.

"Are you in position?" A crackled voice came over her radio.

"Hai sensei but we have a slight problem," she whispered so she wouldn't be overheard.

"And?"

"He has company."

Sakura kept her radio on for a few seconds longer letting her sensei hear exactly what her problem was. The woman gasped then followed by her targets equally loud groan. It was so gross. Sakura hated missions that involved sex. But other than her disgusted feelings towards the act, it did provide the best cover for assassinations.

"Well sounds like you'll have to wait," her sensei's light tenor chuckled over the radio.

Sakura growled, "Don't you dare pull out that perverted book while we're in this stage of-" the woman below shrieked making Sakura cringe, "the mission."

"Don't worry so much Sakura, I've got your back. Always have, always will."

That comment cracked a small smile to the young girl's lips before she shook her head fiercely.

_No…don't show it…even when he's not around. No emotion. I do not feel. I do not feel. _

That was her mantra and she lived by it every day. It was hard to feel emotions and not let them show. She found that it was almost impossible to do so. So instead of allowing herself to just suppress emotions, Sakura was now training herself to not feel. If she couldn't feel anything then nothing would show. So far it worked for her.

"Harder! Harder! Oh Kami, YES!" the woman cried out.

Sakura's face stayed blank and she buried the horror, disgust, and embarrassment she felt while being privy to this immoral act. Granted she knew that babies were made from participating in this deed but…she didn't understand why people would do it just because they could. Obviously from the sound of it they were enjoying themselves but…if they didn't want a baby, then why?

_Kami…stop thinking about this. It's not helping whatsoever. _

The man's grunts grew more heated, he sounded like a damn animal. The woman shrieked again and Sakura instantly recognized the sounds of her finishing. Yes this wasn't her first assassination where the target brought company back. And after the second mission like this she could recognize when the act was nearing completion. And she was right a few second later the target gasped and the bed quit rocking. The only sound in the room now was their labored breathing. Sakura prepared herself and eyed the black satin curtain that hung above the four poster bed. Clicking on her radio she sent a brief message to her Sensei in Morse Code so he would know that she was going in for the kill.

The man turned over off the woman, eyes closed, still trying to regulate his breathing. He didn't even notice the small child sneaking up beside him until it was too late. In a quick movement Sakura jumped up and aimed two kunai for both of their exposed throats. Granted the woman was an innocent but she was here, therefore she was collateral damage for the sake of the mission. It took only seconds for both victims to bleed out.

"Mission complete, meet at rendezvous point," Sakura intoned over her radio.

"Roger that, see you in five," Kakashi replied, "Oh and the guard is nearing your door so use the window."

"Hai."

Not bothering to preserve the privacy of her victim, mostly because she was still little weirded out from their nakedness, she withdrew her kunai and cleaned them on the rumpled sheets. The window was easy to open but she had a slight height problem. There was no balcony just a fifty foot drop to the garden below. Wall walking seemed better than jumping and that meant she was using less chakra to cushion her landing if she were to just jump.

Sticking to the wall easily she closed the window and got down to the ground. This man was such an imbecile for not having more security on the grounds. Getting in and out was a joke for two elite shinobi. Well…she didn't have the elite classification yet but she was B-rank in the Bingo book. It was only a matter of time before she became S-rank.

She spied Kakashi waiting in a tree twenty meters from the gates and she joined him silently.

"Excellent, you made back in three minutes," he gave her his trademark eye crinkle smile.

Sakura deadpanned, "You always give me too much time."

"Ah," Kakashi lifted a finger, "It teaches you to be early instead of late like your sensei."

Sakura fought an eye roll…what the hell was he on anyway?

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged then jumped into the trees heading for home.

Kakashi followed. He hated that she was so introverted but he understood why. It was hard growing up a prodigy, the pressure from family was almost unbearable. For him it was trying to be good enough to erase his father's shame. He lived by a strict nindo that his teammate Obtio helped him recreate. For her…well it was a little different. Her father was forcing her to embody all the power of the clan and make her the poster child of what Konoha had lost. Not only that…but she was also undergoing strict emotion control training. He tried to keep their brutal missions lighthearted by acting like a slight fool at times but it never seemed to work.

"So…" he started earning a sidelong glance from Sakura, "Clean kill?"

Sakura nodded, "Slit throats, they bled out in fifteen seconds."

"No evidence?"

"All weapons collected, gloves covered any fingerprints."

"Good, good."

Sakura sighed internally. She knew Kakashi meant well and deep down she appreciated his attention. Recently, Sakura was receiving very little from her family. If it wasn't time to train or meal time then she never saw her father. Her mother was equally as scarce and worked mostly on emotional control with her. She also taught her how to be a proper lady. As the clan heir Sakura was obligated to look and act the part. While at home she was expected to be showered and dressed for dinner no later than six in the evening. She was required to look presentable complete with her hair done, light make-up, and various formal wear. Table etiquette was drilled into her until it was a subconscious reaction, as was proper tea and sake pouring.

The Haruno head family knew that since Sakura had the kekkei genkai, she would be returning to ensure their vengeance on the village. She would still be the heir to the clan and future leader, so such typically nonsensical things needed to be learned now.

Sakura would never admit it but she rather enjoyed those dinners with her parents. It was the only time they spent together in a normal manner…or whatever normal really was for them. Like her mother Sakura's appearance was very important to her. She knew she was pretty, definitely above average than typical Academy and village girls, and many of them were jealous of her beauty. Her angular features and lack of baby fat gave her a sophisticated appearance way beyond her age. Her light pink hair fell around her waist in thick wavy locks that glimmered in the afternoon sun. At one point in time she had imagined what she would look like with short hair; had even lifted her long hair so that it bobbed near her chin. And let's just say the results were atrocious, short hair was _not_ her style.

But the lavish yukatas and kimonos that hung perfectly in her closet were her favorites. It was definitely a difference to the everyday training outfits and other clothing that she wore when she woke up every day. Not that training wasn't important, it was of upmost importance that she get strong for her clan, but actually taking the time to curl her hair, or pin it up in an elegant twist; well Sakura could honestly admit that she looked forward to her evenings. It was the only time where she had to worry about nonsensical things like how to pour tea, the proper way to hold her chopsticks, how to sit in a kimono. And it was through these small moments that she felt she even had a family.

Her parents were taking emotional control to the extreme. Even during dinners most of it would be spent in silence and if her father or mother detected the slightest bit of emotion then she was reprimanded. Sakura had wished that dinner would be different but they weren't and honestly…she probably would have been driven to insanity with all the emotional control if it weren't for Sai.

_Sai…he better be there when I get home._

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts Kakashi brought her out with a small cough.

"So, I just thought I'd warn you," he started nonchalantly, "When we get back from Konoha we're going to be meeting our new team."

While her steps didn't falter Sakura's face was picture perfect of surprise, "What?"

Kakashi smiled lightly, "Hai, it's that time of year and the Hokage has selected a Genin team for me."

"We don't need a stupid team, I don't need a stupid team," Sakura argued as she turned her face away, "Our missions will be meaningless, simple, and annoying."

"Now, now Sakura, you need this team if you want to become a Chunin."

"No I don't and you and the Hokage both know it."

Kakashi sighed, she did have a point, "That's true but, you're now old enough where the age difference won't be as bad. Besides our two other teammates seem to be pretty talented."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's bullshit and you know it."

"Tsk, tsk Sakura, what would your mother say if she heard you using such foul language," Kakashi teased. He liked riling her up, it seemed the only way that she would express any emotion sometimes. While he wasn't the most expressive of people, Sakura was trying to take it to the extreme.

Sakura internally reprimanded herself, he did this on purpose she was sure of it. Trying to get her to show him any type of feeling considering the mission they just went on. Kami both her parents would reprimand her to the extreme for being so expressive in her dislike for the new arrangement thrust upon her. Immediately schooling her expression she resumed her typical aloof visage, "When do we meet with them?"

"Oh not for a few days…three I think…"

Sakura fought an eye roll, "A few days is not specific Kakashi-_sensei."_

Kakashi shrugged, "Well the message I got said we're meeting on Friday, at noon, but I figured I could push that back to maybe three or four."

_Typical lazy ass, _she thought, "I'll be there at noon and if you're not I'll kill the both of them."

He glanced at her with a slightly serious visage, "They are going to be your teammates Sakura, and if you kill them then you can't become a Chunin."

"Asshole," she mumbled under her breath. Kakashi chuckled and Sakura cursed him again for his excellent hearing.

"How about a compromise? I will be on time, for once, and you wait for me to bring them to you?"

"Where?"

"That old balcony near the Academy where I first met you," he smiled over at her.

"You'll be on time right?" Sakura glared slightly at him.

"Ninja's honor," he raised his hand giving her his trademark half crinkle grin.

Sakura nodded once then focused on the trees in front of her. She really didn't want to be on a team. That meant she would have to…trust…other people to protect themselves. Her new teammates would be fresh out of the Academy meaning they were weak, defenseless, and would need to be trained in basic chakra control. Kami…her intense training days with Kakashi were over weren't they. So were the high ranking missions. Her dad was going to through a hissy fit…she could already see it.

* * *

Dinner was finished quickly and Sakura let her parents know that she was going out for some night training. Of course night training wasn't what they thought. Night training was her own code phrase for meeting her one and only friend, Sai. They would meet outside the compound at training ground three where she knew they would not be seen or disturbed. And as typical Sai was waiting for her with his sketch book out. Sakura approached him silently, he was one of the only people she ever tested her stalking abilities with because, aside from Kakashi, his criticism always helped her improve.

"You're exactly three minutes and thirty-three seconds late," he commented nonchalantly as he kept drawing, "Personally I think that is too many threes."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Late dinner, ergo I'm a little late."

"The reason doesn't matter and the explanation was not needed."

Sakura sat next to him, "What are you drawing today?"

"The moon."

Sakura looked up at the large full moon, the night sky was beautifully clear and the moonbeams created a perfect ethereal circle around their host. It was a beautiful sight but the moon wasn't what she wanted, or needed, to talk about.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked curiously. Sakura actually felt she would actually get a leg up on him considering he didn't speak until she was about five feet away.

"The crow you disturbed before entering the training ground," Sai answered, "If you had waited ten more seconds then I probably would not have guessed it was you."

Sakura nodded, "I guess I was trying to be on time."

Sai shrugged, "Never rush when stalking, it'll cause you to lose the element of surprise."

That was true, Sakura would have to work on being more patient. Granted she did have a bit of a temper that was always simmering beneath the surface, but with training she had been making sure it stayed suppressed.

"I actually need your help tonight," she started, "I had a lapse and got angry. The 'I feel nothing' mantra isn't working like it should. And not to mention I'm meeting my Genin team tomorrow afternoon and I know if they are as stupid as I'm suspecting then I'm going to need something better."

Sai nodded, "Alright. Typically in emotion control training that's only the first step. So I'll introduce the second step to you. The second part of the training is 'I don't care.'"

"I don't care," Sakura repeated as she turned to face him fully. He did the same.

"Hai, by saying 'I don't care' you are essentially telling yourself that nothing can bother you because it's not important. So repeat it."

Sakura nodded then repeated it in her stoic voice, "I don't care."

"You're ugly."

"I don't care."

"You are a terrible ninja."

"I don't care."

"You lack in having any significant skills."

"I don't care."

"You are a failure."

"I don't care."

They continued this process of Sai insulting her in any way he could find and Sakura repeating the same mantra over and over. If Sai detected a hint of emotion on her face he would mark the area that twitched with his ink for Sakura to look over and study later. For her to become completely emotionless nothing about her body could give away her true intentions. This exercise was not only mental it was physical as well.

"Did you know that people want you dead?"

"I don't care."

"And that your family is anticipating your continued training."

"I don't care."

"Danzo is still suspicious although he's still unsure about your power."

"I don't care."

"I will have to stay longer and keep you under surveillance."

"I don't care."

"What if I feed him bad information?"

"I don't care."

"What if I give away the entire plan?"

"I don't care."

"I could be killed."

"I don't care," she finally twitched earning a small ink blot near her eye.

"The eyes are most telling, never let them stray from their focus."

Sakura sighed internally, she honestly wasn't expecting to twitch, "I don't care," she forced out.

Sai immediately painted her lips black, "Control your tone. It's the second most telling way that someone is lying."

"I don't care," she resumed her previous stoic visage. Years of practice with Sai helped with that.

"Break," Sai called as he dipped his brush into the ink.

Sakura sighed minutely but didn't touch the ink on her lips. It was their agreement that she keep all ink spots on her until she could examine herself at home.

The first time Sakura met Sai was when she was five years old. She was training in her Compound and she noticed something odd about the large oak tree in the far part of the training grounds. It only took her advanced mind a few minutes to deduce that a genjutsu had been placed on that tree. She approached cautiously knowing that the person in the tree was new to genjutsu ergo not someone she should be wary of. And she was right; as soon as she dispelled the genjutsu she saw him, sitting nonchalantly on the tree limb kunai in hand.

It took only a few moments for them to size each other up. Sakura asked him his name and he replied that he didn't have one. She thought it was strange considering everyone had to have a name. But that would have to wait until later since she had to find out what he was doing watching her in her tree, in her compound, and covered in a genjutsu. It didn't look good and if he couldn't answer then she would have to try and kill him. She wasn't counting on him being completely honest with her.

"_You have ten seconds to explain yourself or I'm going to kill you," a five year old serious Sakura stated._

_The boy sighed, "I was told to keep tabs on you. My leader needs information on your abilities."_

_Sakura blinked, eyes wide, "Why?"_

_The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I do as he asks and that's it. No questions asked and no clarifications."_

"_Well you can't stay here. You have to leave."_

_The boy nodded, "I'll see you later."_

He had thoroughly confused Sakura but every day after that initial conversation she noticed the same poor genjutsu over the tree. It was a week later that she confronted him again and received the exact same treatment. But there was also something about him that prevented her from telling her parents. She didn't exactly know what it was but she found that she didn't mind having him watch her. It was then that she found out that he loved to paint in ink. So in order to call him by something other than "boy" she named him Sai.

And he was her biggest secret.

Nobody knew about him; not her father, her mother, or even Kakashi. And Sai in return never reported to Danzo that he and Sakura were...actually speaking to one another. As far as Danzo knew, Sai was keep tabs on his Haruno target and would report anything of significance to him. Sai was there to make sure that the Haruno's were not a threat to Konoha and also to find out just how Sakura came to possess the kekkei genkai. He found his job easy considering whenever he did watch her or they talked, none of that information was revealed, therefore he had nothing to report. Not that he would report anyway.

Sai was present when Sakura's parents began pulling away from her. He was there when she got placed under Kakashi's tutelage. He was shocked when she asked for help in controlling her emotions, but he understood why she wanted his help. Not once when they had met did he show her anything but indifference and now that her parents acted almost like virtual strangers as did the rest of her clan, and that she was taught not to trust anybody in the village…she needed his help and his expertise on the matter. So using Root indoctrination they began her emotional training. Sakura was grateful for his help on the matter or else she wouldn't be as far along in her control as she was.

Then she started training away from the Compound. Sakura couldn't risk Sai being found out. So they started meeting at her and Kakashi's training grounds at night.

"How long do you think you can keep up your act?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough and since you have no information it makes it easier. Any idea when you are going to leave?" Sai asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing. Even my parents don't know."

"Well then I guess there is nothing new to report to Danzo," Sai looked back at his sketchbook, "Not that I'd tell him the plan anyways. I like you more than him."

Sakura didn't betray any emotion or thought at his last statement. She knew he only meant as a friend. Sai couldn't understand the concept of a romantic like; even she didn't completely understand the concept of it. But what Sai did understand was a deep bond of friendship. A year ago he had lost his brother to illness and since then he felt completely isolated from the outside world. But he kept on with his duty to observe and report on Sakura, he couldn't shirk his responsibilities because someone died. People died all the time. It was normal, especially for shinobi.

What he didn't count on was Sakura noticing. She instantly called him out on it. So he told her what happened and she had said she was sorry. He shrugged it off but…there was still a nagging feeling inside that refused to go away. Sakura had identified it as a bond and that if he were to brush it aside then he wouldn't feel it anymore. He would become truly emotionless. Sai knew this was his goal since he started training with Danzo but now that he was at that point…he didn't want to be.

He still wanted a bond. And he found it in Sakura. She was his replacement for his brother…his sister.

"So I'm meeting my Genin team this week," she told him her face staying blank.

Sai nodded, "I knew this."

"Danzo is keeping close tabs on me, it figures you would know."

"Hai. Do you know their names?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Want me to tell you?"

She thought about it and figured it would be better to be prepared than taken by surprise, "Please tell me they are at least decent."

Sai thought about it for a second before answering, "Well one definitely is and the other…not so much. You teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

If Sakura hadn't just gone through her new emotional training she would have let out a stream of curses that she definitely shouldn't being saying, let alone know in the first place. Going on B and A rank missions do expand a person's vocabulary mostly for the bad.

"Great," she stated in her monotone voice, "I'm going to have to save their asses all the time."

"Uchiha Sasuke is a fair shinobi. But Uzumaki Naruto is close to talentless."

Sakura couldn't contain the snort and Sai immediately put an ink blot on her nose. Sakura turned and gave him a deadpanned stare to which he responded with his "I'm trying to hard" fake smile.

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow and I can tell you of the woes of working with an incompetent team," Sakura stood brushing off her training pants.

"Aa. But of course I will only know what you think about them because of your words and not because of your voice."

"Hai, until tomorrow Sai."

"Until tomorrow Sakura."

* * *

It was official. Sakura was going to kill her team and Kakashi. They were late. Kakashi had promised her that for once in his goddamned life he was going to be on time. Sakura fought hard to keep her emotions in check, she even loosened her fists so she wouldn't cut off the circulation to her arm. It wouldn't do good to be weak when she had three people to kill.

"Yo!"

Sakura didn't even bother to turn as Kakashi called out to her. She was standing at the edge of the balcony overlooking the village, her back ram rod straight and legs shoulder width apart.

Taking a deep breath to conceal her anger she spoke in her typical monotone, "You're late."

"Ah, not today Sakura. I arrived exactly on time to the Academy and then we had to walk up here." Sakura could hear the smile in his voice. Oh he delighted in bending the truth. But still, she could not deny the validity of his statement. Technically he was supposed to meet the team at noon and it made sense that they would still be at the Academy waiting to be picked up by their sensei.

So she let it go, _because I don't care._

"Sasuke, Naruto, meet your other teammate Haruno Sakura," Kakashi began introductions, "Sakura turn around and meet your team."

She turned slowly and immediately took in the two…boys who would be on her team.

"Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi pointed to each of the boys.

Sakura remained the picture perfect look of indifference. She started with Naruto, his bright golden blonde hair catching her immediate attention. The Sandaime must have a great sense of humor to assign two people with outlandish hair colors to the same team, not to mention the orange…did he know the meaning of the word stealth? His hands had a plethora of scratches lining them but they weren't the typical look of hours of training. If anything Sakura would guess it was more self-destructive. Over all, he looked like an idiot with large ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. And in the next instant her initial assumption was proved right.

"Wow…Sakura-chan you're pretty," Naruto's mouth fell open and she could swear she saw drool forming.

Taking in her appearance she may not have been dressed in anything formfitting, per se, but it was her pretty face that had Naruto entranced. She had high cheekbones that gave her face a dainty yet sharp feminine look, her large emerald eyes were expressionless but still sparkled in the afternoon sun. Her lips were the perfect rosy pink that paired perfectly with a button nose that turns up just slightly at the end. Her pink hair fell to her waist in long glossy waves, the sides held back by some ribbon and French braids that were secured in the back. Her clothing was rather non-descript she wore black shinobi pants that were loose around her toned legs, on her feet were shinobi issued sandals. For her top she wore a black long sleeved shirt and a maroon sleeveless jacket that reach all the way to her ankles then ended with a collar that opened her neck, the tough leather fabric protecting her from stray kunai; a stark white circle stitched proudly on her back. With a single button the jacket was closed in the front with her equipment belt wrapped around for extra security.

Sakura didn't respond to Naruto's…infatuated claim but immediately shifted her indifferent attention to Sasuke. His dark eyes were narrowed at her. He definitely had potential. She could tell in the way he held himself; there was confidence and a slight knowing gleam to his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't be as big a push over and she was anticipating. Well at least she would only have to look after one teammate. That was a plus in her book.

"It's a pleasure," she intoned dryly then turned to resume her idle vigil of the city below her.

"Right, now it's time for team bonding," Kakashi walked over to where Sakura was standing and turned her back around. Sakura huffed internally. "So now we share our likes, dislikes, goals, and dreams. Who would like to go first?"

"I WILL!" Naruto shouted still staring googlie-eyed at Sakura, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love buying ramen, eating ramen, trying different flavors of ramen, but the best ramen ever is the pork ramen at Ichiraku's! And my dream is to be a better ninja than Sasuke-teme and to become the best Hokage in the world!"

Sakura officially decided that his relentless enthusiasm was annoying. It seriously bugged her to no end and there was no way a talentless boy was ever going to be Hokage. That was ludicrous.

"Right, thank you Naruto," Kakashi nodded, "Who's next?"

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke spoke, bother determined not to participate. Sasuke was stubborn because he didn't feel like talking about himself to people he hardly knew and Sakura was determined not to reveal anything that her team could use against her. After all she wasn't allowed to trust these people. She couldn't trust these people, and while she felt an odd kinship with Kakashi that she vehemently denied if you asked…she would feel no remorse in betraying him.

"Sasuke why don't you start," Kakashi stated.

He grumbled, "Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes, I dislike many things, and my goals in life are none of your business."

"That's rude teme," Naruto commented.

"I don't care dobe."

"At least be nice, Sakura-chan doesn't know anything about us."

"That's true," Kakashi smiled, "Your turn Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath but carefully kept her face blank and voice monotone, "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like some things, I dislike people who get in my way, and I don't care about goals or dreams."

Nobody spoke and Sakura got the feeling that if there were crickets around they would be able to hear them singing.

"Oh come on not you too!" Naruto exclaimed, "At least Sasuke said he likes tomatoes."

"And I told you I dislike people who get in my way," Sakura retorted stoically, "Now you know something about me."

Sasuke snorted, "Won't be a problem from my end."

Sakura nodded, "Good."

Kakashi sighed internally, _this is a great start to the team,_ he thought sarcastically. Oh well, he definitely expected Sakura's attitude but to also have Sasuke reciprocate…that was just a little much. Fortunately he didn't seem as bad as Sakura because Kakashi could tell his indifference stemmed from trying to match up to his older brother. It was very obvious Sasuke was seeking acceptance and recognition of any kind. And if he showed too much enthusiasm or expected praise he would only get shot down. But that's what happens when you grow up in a prodigy's shadow. Thankfully Sakura didn't have other siblings with the same curse.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei you didn't tell us about yourself," Naruto turned his determined gaze on him.

"That's because he's the world's most boring person and only enjoys a handful of things," Sakura replied, "You'll figure him out after a week."

Kakashi's shoulders dropped dramatically, "That was harsh Sakura."

She only shrugged in response making Sasuke smirk.

"Well at least tell us how you guys already know each other?" Naruto huffed and folded his arms.

Kakashi straightened, "Sakura has been my personal student for the past four years."

"WHAT!" his whiskered mouth dropped open, "But she's…she's…"

"I'm ten years old," Sakura kept her gaze perfectly schooled but she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped.

"How is that possible?! I failed three years in a row!"

Sakura groaned internally…_great, he's completely useless._

"She's the Haruno prodigy dobe," Sasuke answered rolling his eyes at the blonde's antics.

"TEME! How do you know that?" Naruto turned towards him.

"She's younger than us and her last name is Haruno you dobe. And if you had half a brain in your thick skull then you would have figured it out too."

Naruto began pouting, his bottom lip reaching a ridiculous size. Sakura thought that if she poked it with a senbon it would actually pop.

Sasuke lied. Granted he didn't do it very often but the real reason that he recognized Sakura was because his father never shut up about her. Luckily he wasn't the one being bothered about her, that honor was left to his older brother. He sympathized with his aniki, if he had been forced to try and win a girl over he would blow up and throw a giant tantrum. Itachi took it in stride, but he knew his aniki would rather listen to his Otou-san rant than try and meet a girl. Especially one that was seven years younger than him. Sasuke glanced at her again…_at least she's easy on the eyes. If she ended up ugly I would tell Itachi not to even bother, no matter how powerful she was supposed to be._

Not to mention that after this initial meeting, Sakura reminded him a lot of his brother in terms of personality. Itachi never showed any true emotion…at least not while his parents were around. Sasuke was the only person to ever see Itachi smile, but even those were few and far between now. It seemed as though his brother was becoming more and more withdrawn the more his Otou-san pressured him. And that alone made Sasuke hate his father.

"Alright so tomorrow we're going to meet for our first group practice. Be at training ground three at five in the morning and don't be late. If you are, I will fail you and send you back to the Academy. And if you fail this test then you will not be allowed to become a ninja for Konohgakure."

Naruto cringed, Sasuke stiffened and narrowed his eyes while Sakura kept her same air of indifference. He was lying and she could tell. The first lie was the time, there was no way on Kami's green earth that her lazy ass sensei would be anywhere at five am. The second was the Academy threat; if he tried to send her back to the Academy then her father would just find her a new private teacher. Granted none were as knowledgeable and powerful as Kakashi but...he was replaceable. As for not being a ninja…well let's just say Kakashi was a master at lying and at intimidation.

Kakashi turned and began walking away, "Oh and don't eat breakfast…you'll throw up."

Once she knew for sure Kakashi was out of sight and hearing range she spoke, "If there's one thing about Kakashi that you should know, he's the best liar I've ever met. Eat a light breakfast, what he said about throwing up is probably true, and you don't need to be at the training grounds until nine in the morning."

Sasuke and Naruto both eyed the smaller girl. "How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Like he said, I've been his student for four years. I know him and his habits. You'll thank me in the morning." With that Sakura began walking away in the same direction as her sensei.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted running up to her, "We're a team now let's all go out to eat at Ichiraku's!"

Sasuke snorted but made no adverse comment. Sakura immediately concluded that while they may fight like cats and dogs they actually had some sort of strange bond. How a talented Uchiha could befriend a talentless Uzumaki she had no idea. But that didn't matter because finding out the answer meant that she would have to get to know them which was completely out of the question; as was this lunch invitation.

"No, while you're my teammates you are not my friends. Our business together is only for missions and so that I can get into the Chunin exams," Sakura didn't even bother to look at him. If she had she would have seen surprise followed by hurt. "Just remember my instructions. I can't have incompetent teammates."

Her steps were light and she was grateful that they didn't try to follow. This mandatory meeting was over and she had training to get to.

* * *

Nine am rolled around and Sakura walked onto training ground three exactly on the dot. She was mildly surprised to see Sasuke had already arrived at the training grounds and was currently sitting under the shade of a tree. He looked up at her arrival and nodded in her direction. She didn't respond but only began a series of stretches preparing herself for the upcoming training.

"It's customary to return exchanges of greetings," Sasuke stated, "Not to mention it's also the polite thing to do."

Sakura rolled her eyes internally but did not let it show on her face. Instead she straightened from her stretch and sent a small bow in response.

"Hn," he replied as he pulled out an onigiri, "Are you always this punctual?"

"Are you always early?" she countered sitting down in the figure four stretch.

"I arrived at the designated time. When your information turned out to be correct I took a nap and packed a breakfast."

Sakura nodded, "Wise of you not to take me at my word."

Onyx eyes narrowed, "So I should never believe anything that you say?"

"It'd be safer for you if you don't."

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to think about that. He didn't know what to think about her. But one thing was for sure, he knew that typical teams weren't meant to put each other on guard. They were on teams so that bonds could form, so they could progress together as shinobi and become a powerful force for the village. But it seemed that Sakura was willing to destroy everything that meant they were a team. She apparently thought they would slow her down, which is why she stated she hated people getting in her way. Then an errant thought crossed his mind, _I wonder if she feels the same pressure as Itachi?_

His thoughts were broken when he heard Naruto's huffing and loud foot falls coming into range. He was obviously late, probably from oversleeping. _That dobe._

"Sorry guys!" he gasped and bent over to catch his breath, "I overslept and I'm a little late. Did I miss anything?"

Sakura didn't even bothering answering as she continued her stretches.

"He's not here yet dobe," Sasuke answered knowing she wouldn't. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Oh good," the blonde breathed before falling flat on his back.

Sakura finished the series of stretches then instantly moved into light strength training. With practiced ease she performed a flawless hand stand, her body perfectly perpendicular to the ground followed by a small push up. She always had to go slow so as not to lose her balance or break her concentration. But she should have known that she wouldn't have to break her own concentration that someone significantly louder would do it for her.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan, what are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

"I'm training Naruto, be quiet," she answered eyes trained perfectly to the ground.

"How is that training?"

For once she couldn't contain the eye roll or the small sigh that escaped her lips, her concentration was officially broken. Bending her body she landed in a back bend before pushing herself upright. Dusting off her pants from stretching she turned and faced the blonde idiot with her typical stoic visage.

"Do you even know what training means?" she asked while folding her arms.

The blonde smiled, "Of course I do. Training means we're getting stronger." She was talking to him and that alone made him happy.

Sakura deadpanned, "Then why did you ask such a stupid question?"

"Because that didn't look like training."

"You don't have to throwing kunai or practicing ninjutsu to be training dobe," Sasuke cut in. For some small reason he felt Sakura was about to kill him, "She's training her body."

"Oh," he scratched his head, "Why?"

Sakura actually growled this time, "Did you learn nothing in the Academy?"

"Eeeeeeh…not really."

Sakura quickly turned around and walked away from the blonde before she did something that Kakashi would not approve of. _How idiotic could one person be?_

Sasuke groaned and covered his face, "Way to make an impression dobe."

"What?" he asked a little defensive, "I was just trying to talk to her."

"By making yourself look like an absolute fool? Don't you remember the lecture about taijutsu?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Uhhhhhh…"

"Taijutsu and other types of strength training help the body grow. And the more strength the body develops the more chakra one has access to in his or her body. And with more chakra said shinobi can use lesser jutsu's longer and even learn higher ranking jutsu's. Sakura was training her body so she can have a greater access to chakra."

Naruto didn't say anything but the small "O" his mouth formed let the Uchiha know that his slower counterpart understood.

A moment later Kakashi appeared in a puff a smoke, "Yo! Good morning are you all ready for this morning's training?" He looked around at his Genin team noticing something peculiar.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei let's get going!" Naruto shouted instantly jumping up from the ground.

"Ah first things first are the rules," he waved a finger at Naruto, "I want all three of you to sit right here while I explain them to you."

Sasuke and Naruto immediately took their seats while Sakura slowly sauntered over. With another look Sakura slowly sat down, she knew Kakashi's law was absolute at times and if he said sit she would have to sit. So with practiced ease she sat slowly onto the grass making sure to keep a…safe distance between herself and Sasuke.

"Now, you are going to be tested," he picked up two bells from his pocket, "This is the test. You must take these two bells from me and if you fail then you will be tied up to the pole and watch as your other teammates eat lunch without you."

Naruto noticeably gulped while Sasuke and Sakura remained impassive, they clearly weren't at all intimidated by this threat of no food. His feeling came back even stronger and he wondered if Sakura tipped them off about something. Oh well, he'd have to wait until later to find out.

"So on my mark we will begin and we will go until the bell rings." He turned and set the timer on the middle post.

* * *

_Finally a bloody break,_ Sakura thought as she swiftly left the training grounds and headed back into the city. She never planned on staying long anyway, this exercise was more for Sasuke and Naruto's benefit than her own. They would definitely be in for a rude awakening when they went up against the infamous Copy Ninja.

After a brisk sprint she ended up outside Hokage Tower or more specifically the bottom part of it. She gazed up taking in the red painted wood and studying the layout all the way up to the Hokage's office.

_Test time. Can't trip any of the protection jutsus, or let the Hokage know that I am here. Breathe, focus, execute._

Striding through the front doors as if she were meant to be there with her head held high she made her way easily up the stairs to the third floor. From there she stopped near a window that overlooked the back wall of the tower.

_Perfect._

Stealing a quick glance around and finding herself in the clear she leapt from the window and immediately climbed up the wall holding tightly with chakra laden fingers. She quickly scaled the side of the building coming up to a locked window, except it wasn't only a locked window it was also protected by several jutsus. But she had the perfect counter for that.

Slowly she activated the second level of her kekkei genkai her eyes shining burnt orange in color.

_Time to put that jutsu to work._

It was her second A rank mission and it was going badly. She and Kakashi were fighting against ten Cloud shinobi trying to get out of the territory and into neutral ground. Sakura was pinned against a tree with a deep wound to her thigh. The first stage of her kekkei genkai was activated and she could see the attack that was coming and she quickly cast a genjutsu to try and cover a feeble escape. It had fooled one of the shinobi but not the other.

_"Little girl," he grinned wickedly at her, "Your genjutsu has no effect on me. I can slip through anything with my lightning."_

_Sakura braced herself against the ground she was laying on and stared hard at the enemy ninja standing over her. _

"_Sakura!" She heard Kakashi yell as he continued fighting off his own Cloud shinobi. _

"_Sakura eh? Pretty name for a pretty girl."_

_Drawing upon the last of her reserves Sakura stood on shaky legs, "I'm too young for you, you pervert."_

"_Good thing I'm not interested in children then."_

"_Before you kill me, show me that move one more time," she breathed heavily standing her ground._

"_Oh you wish to see it again?"_

"_I wish to test it against my best genjutsu," she replied already forming the hand seals. _

_The shinobi only chuckled as he activated his power once more except he was now performing it for a pair of dark orange eyes._

"_I see," Sakura stated, "You conform your chakra using lightning element to the flow of chakra in the genjutsu rendering yourself immune to it. I will definitely perfect this jutsu to use in the future." With the final sign Sakura finished her genjutsu which strangled her opponent since he had not expected the sudden shift in chakra, thereby he was unable to conform._

Focusing on matching her chakra with the genjutsus covering the window Sakura formed the hand signs necessary and easily bypassed the poorly locked window and slipped inside the building.

Once her eyes adjusted from the bright sunlight from outside Sakura glanced around the large room, the archives. One wouldn't normally think that a room this important would be so easy to break into. But then again Sakura had been breaking into the room for two years. Her first attempt warranted her immediate audience with the Hokage. Fortunately they had been able to come to an understanding; Sakura wanted to learn and the Hokage appreciated an outside opinion on different matters that concerned the village, especially the more outdated policies that hadn't been changed since the founding of the village.

So in an effort to become more skilled in infiltration the Hokage had different security measures placed around the archives at one and only window, and Sakura's job was to bypass it without alerting any ANBU guards. If she could, she was free to choose any scroll from the archives to read and she would give her notes to the Hokage. If she failed then she would have to return a different day and try again.

But since she was successful Sakura took her time to peruse the shelves and pick a scroll that she hadn't already read and left comments on. Her father thought her idea was a brilliant way to get into the Hokage's good graces. That way when she eventually left the clan wouldn't be suspected of consorting with the enemy. So she kept up the practice, in her father's eyes, in order to stay in good with the Hokage and the village. But for Sakura…she did this for herself. She wanted to learn as much as possible. To her training wasn't only for the body but also for the mind. By reading these scrolls and thinking through procedures she learned a broader form of thinking. She learned that not everything in life was black and white but various shades of grey.

Besides if her plan were to work she would need to become an expert in many things.

She turned another corner on the shelves and continued to scan for the next best scroll to pick from. Then she found it.

**SOUND.**

_That wasn't here before,_ she thought to herself. It must have been a new village considering it was in the political section more specifically in the yellow section, indicating the Hokage was unsure where exactly this village stood in relation to a threat against Konoha. She pulled the scroll and tucked into the inner pocket of her jacket. Sakura was only allowed one scroll per visit and she was fairly certain that she could spend a fair amount of time studying the information on Sound considering in the near or distance future she would be spending an uncertain amount of time there. So in all reality she was preparing herself for the inevitable.

Walking back towards the window Sakura did a final scan of her surroundings inside. The Hokage had surprised her occasionally by placing a guard inside the archives. She was definitely surprised the first time but more cautious the second go round. But that hadn't happened in a few months. Even so caution was warranted every time she entered and exited the archives.

Bleeding easily back outside of the window she locked it then quickly climbed down the wall and onto the ground. Brushing the dirt off her pants she didn't get two steps away from the wall when a squad of ANBU and one very large dog surrounded her.

"Kunoichi-san," one ANBU stated, his voice muffled by his mask, "You were seen exiting the archives which you are not permitted to enter. You shall accompany us to the Hokage's office for punishment."

Sakura sighed internally, "Lead the way Taichou."

* * *

A sharp knocked drew the Hokage from the scroll he was reading, "Enter."

His eyes widened minutely as ANBU Squad One walked in with the Haruno prodigy between them.

"Hokage-sama," The Captain began, "We found this kunoichi exiting the window that leads to the archives. And it appears that she also had taken scrolls from said room." The Captain placed two scrolls on the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage stared blankly at the two scrolls as the Captain stepped back by his team. He glanced at the four perfectly still ANBU then at Sakura. He smiled lightly at the blank yet slightly irritated expression on her face. He would admit that she was one of the hardest children he had ever read but after years of seeing her in his office for various reasons he was beginning to pick up on the subtle signs she gave off.

"I take it you didn't inform them of our arrangement Sakura-chan?" the Hokage asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

Sakura gave him a deadpanned stare, "You really think they would have listened?"

He chuckled, "Probably not. I see you've finished with your last scroll."

"Hai, and the one on Sound was my next assignment."

He nodded as he opened the finished scroll.

"Hokage-sama," another ANBU asked, "Is this kunoichi permitted to enter into the archives?"

"Hai Hana-san, Sakura-chan has my permission to enter the archives and retrieve any scroll she finds of interest. That is if she can bypass the security measures placed on the window and enter and exit without being caught. Looks like you didn't succeed today though."

"I was careless. It won't happen again I assure you," Sakura replied stoically.

"That I do believe. And I also believe that introductions are in order. Sakura meet the members of ANBU Squad One. Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Shisui, Takahashi Mota, and their Captain, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura glanced up at each of the members as they removed their masks.

"ANBU Squad One, meet the Haruno prodigy and heir to the clan Haruno Sakura."

Sakura nodded politely to each of the members, "It's a pleasure."

"Huh how old are you kid?" Hana asked her smile widening showing off her canines.

"That information is none of your business."

Hana's eyes widened while both Shisui and Mota snickered lightly, Itachi remained completely stoic.

"Prodigy huh," Hana turned to face her fully, her canine companion resting on the ground, "Well I remember hearing something about you graduating early. You're training under Kakashi-senpai are you not?"

Sakura didn't answer just stared blankly back at her.

"Sakura-chan has been kind enough to offer her opinions on different subject matters. Her views on different subjects are very interesting to read. Some I have even considering bringing up in the Council Meetings."

"So you're the Hokage's unofficial advisor. You seem a little young for that position," Hana smirked.

"If you remember correctly Inuzuka-san I never gave you my age." Sakura's patience was really starting to thin. First with the capture and detainment and now with the questioning which was a blatant invasion of her personal space and comfort, not to mention she was skipping out on training and Kakashi was bound to be angry about that. Oh well, Sasuke and Naruto's combined incompetence will keep him busy for a while.

"You are an impertinent little brat aren't you?"

Sakura saw her hand coming and figured she was going to slap her on the shoulder. But with a last minute angle Hana decided to ruffle Sakura's perfectly styled hair.

Reacting completely on instinct Sakura immediately palmed a kunai and sliced the offending palm. Hana growled as she inspected the cut.

"Do not touch me without my expressed permission Inuzuka-san," Sakura threatened with narrowed eyes. The kunai's tip still held the small amount of blood from her palm. A small amount of KI was directed to the Inuzuka at being so informally treated. She couldn't believe her audacity! She wasn't a bloody child to be toyed with!

"Impressive Sakura-san," Shisui complimented receiving a well-earned glare from Hana, "What? Not my fault your instincts were too slow and she was able to cut you. Rookie move."

Sakura quickly cleaned the blood from the kunai on her black sleeve and schooled her emotions. She needed a harsh reprimand from Sai for her blatant lack of control today, "Hokage-sama may I have my new scroll. I left training in order to bring you my finished product and also to get a new one."

"You had training with your Genin team today correct?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei will be a little angered that I have left."

"Well it seems your ideas on village security are exquisite. This is something that will definitely be drafted up and used in the very near future. Should we succeed no jutsu would be able to penetrate it without us knowing. And no unwanted person can sneak in when the gates are closed," the Hokage rolled up the scroll and handed the other to Sakura, "You found this in the Yellow section?"

"Hai, Political Yellow."

He nodded, "Let me know if you think that should be changed."

Sakura bowed, "May I use the window?"

"You may."

Without a backward glance Sakura jumped out of the window and headed back to the training grounds.

"I indulge her," the Hokage stated as he watched her zip across the rooftops, "Mostly because it's putting Haruno Arashi on good terms with me again. But also because she does have a brilliant mind, her prodigal sense if nurtured properly will grow exponentially. She will become a great asset to the village. And probably ANBU around the same age as you Itachi-san and you Shisui-san and her current sensei; if not earlier."

"She is that skilled?" Mota asked.

The Hokage nodded, "Hai. She has inherited her father's brilliant mind and her mother's excellent chakra control. Once she reaches the final stages of her kekkei genkai there won't be much that she can't do."

* * *

**As always Read and Review! We hearing what you all have to say. :D**


End file.
